An Ed in the Bush
"An Ed in the Bush" is the 1st episode of Season 4 and the 78th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds follow the Urban Rangers on their trip to the woods in an attempt to scare them. When they succeed, Rolf decides to scare them back. Plot The Urban Rangers are outside, facing a grueling equipment check from Rolf, the leader. Meanwhile, Eddy is trying to hog tie Ed, as Edd times him with a stopwatch. When the Urban Rangers witness this, Rolf mocks Eddy as he couldn't even become an Urban Ranger, and tells him wrestling Ed is nothing. Eddy tries to take vengeance by throwing a rotten tomato at them but it doesn't work as Jonny sends it flying towards Edd. The Eds learn that the Urban Rangers are having a camping trip in the woods, and Eddy cooks up a plan to scare them during the night for revenge. The Urban Rangers set up camp (bringing Rolf's furniture, large quantities of bricks to construct a chimney, and an electric fire) with the Eds following them, using the Urban Rangers extension cord to find them. Night falls and after Rolf brings water they begin to tell ghost stories (Jonny tells the story of the one-eyed Belly Button Eater, frightening Jimmy and fascinating Rolf), a perfect time for the Eds to make scary noises and screams, scaring Jimmy and Jonny, but Rolf remains stoic. Edd then unplugs their electric fireplace, their only light source. As the darkness falls, we hear the screams of Jonny and Jimmy. Rolf lights his lantern, illuminating the campsite, he finds it ransacked and Jimmy hung from a tree branch by his retainer. Rolf investigates by throwing a quarter in a nearby bush. Eddy quietly says "Hey, check it out" and the bush starts to shake and rumble as he takes the bait. Rolf, realizing that the Eds are behind this, orders Jonny to rescue Jimmy and prepares himself for the hunt. As Eddy and Ed are laughing, Edd vanishes, followed by his screams and calls for help. Ed begins to panic and runs away screaming "It's the Belly Button Eater!" and is soon captured in a net and knocked in to a hole in the ground by a flinging log. As Ed and Edd call to Eddy for help, Eddy begins to run away from the pursuer (Rolf), but is soon captured. It then cuts to Ed's basement three days later with Sarah yelling to Ed that he's in trouble. Sarah opens up Ed's closet to reveal the Eds shaking out of fear underneath a blanket. Sarah informs Ed that his mother told him to get out of the closet as three days have passed, but they only shout "BELLY BUTTON EATER!" frantically. Sarah says "What idiots" and closes the closet. Trivia *'Goofs': **Edd says that Eddy took five minutes and fifty-nine seconds to catch Ed. At the speed of which the stopwatch was going, it appeared to take over half an hour. **When Jonny is first seen enjoying the campfire, he is wearing bear paw slippers. In the next shot, he has his regular sandals on. After Rolf returns, Jonny is wearing the bear paw slippers again. **Jimmy was clipping his toenails when Rolf returned to the campsite. After Rolf mentions the Ghost Story badge, Jimmy has his shoes on. *Edd mentions the events of "Oath to an Ed", as he remembered Eddy wanting to join the Urban Rangers for their uniforms. *Upon closer inspection, the tree in the title card has a face and an arm. *'Fourth Wall Break': When the first sequence ends, Ed states "End of first sequence and fade to black." *Rolf prepares for "battle" in the same way that Alan Schaefer (played by Arnold Schwarzenegger) did in the 1987 film Predator. The trap with which Rolf slams Ed with a tree is reminiscent to a trap used in the same movie. *It is revealed that Jimmy has a "Rec Room Decor" badge. *This episode, together with "See No Ed", aired as part of Season 4. It was originally listed in Cartoon Network's episode guide as episode 6 of Season 3. It is also listed as such on Amazon Instant video and iTunes. Furthermore, the third season's A.K.A. Cartoon logo is featured at the end, suggesting that the episode was originally produced as part of that season. Video See also *Urban Rangers *The Woods Ed in the Bush Category:Season 4